emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8233 (16th August 2018)
Frank picks up his new car although disaster soon strikes. Ross throws a party. Also, Chas and Paddy speak to a woman who has been in a similar situation to them. Plot With Pete's increasing presence at Smithy Cottage, Rhona has given him his own drawer. Ross informs Pete that he's throwing a party at Dale View tonight. Pete is just glad to see a smile on his brother's face. Kerry makes Dan aware that the rent hasn't been paid although Dan dismisses it as nothing and insists he'll sort it. Their conversation turns to Amelia, and Kerry admits she believes they need to try to find Beth so Amelia can say goodbye. Bereaved mum Joanna appears at the pub to talk with Chas and Paddy. Diane finds Debbie alone in Sarah's hospital room. A tearful Debbie admits she's terrified another heart won't be found for Sarah. In the pub backroom, Chas asks Joanna how long it's been since she had her child. Joanna explains her daughter, Hope, died just over a year ago. A nervous Paddy babbles. He explains they're also having a girl whom they're naming Grace. At the garage, Ross works on the breaks of Frank's vintage sports car. He tells Frank it'll be ready later today although Ross doesn't finish working on the car as Kyle squirts a water gun in his face and he freaks out then storms off. Chas asks an emotional Joanna about the birth. Kerry bumps into Harriet in the café and asks if she's been in contact with Beth, explaining she believes Amelia needs to say goodbye to get the closure she needs to move on. Gaz pops by Dale View and sells Ross some cocaine. Later, a euphoric Ross prepares for the party although he has to quickly hide the packet of cocaine when Pete returns home. Unaware of Ross' drug use, Pete warns his brother not to go too mad tonight. As she's leaving, Joanna tells Chas and Paddy about the memory box she and her husband made for their daughter. Chas and Paddy decide to make one for Grace too. Chas asks Joanna if she regrets going through with having her baby. Joanna states her daughter broke her heart in a way that will never be mended but she doesn't regret it. After Joanna leaves, Chas and Paddy cling to each other for comfort. Frank collects his car from the garage. At Dale View, Ross' party gets underway and Ross tries to set Ryan up with a woman. When Victoria and Matty arrive, a woman takes an instant shine to Matty. As Frank and Megan take the new car for a spin, Megan asks Frank to move back into Tenant House. They speed away, unaware that the car is leaking brake fluid. A dressed-up Sarah heads off to the ICU to see Dom. Diane can't believe Sarah looks so grown-up whilst Debbie comments she feels old. In the ICU, Sarah nervously prepares to see Dom but is left on the verge of tears when she sees Dom with another girl. Victoria decides to leave the party as she believes she's cramping Matty's style although Matty manages to persuade her to stay. Ross chats up Tracy and is alarmed to learn Frank has taken off in the car. Meanwhile, the car lays upside down in a ditch with Megan and Frank's belongings strewn all over the road. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Joanna - Emily Spowage *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington *Abby - Alyssia Jarvis *Dom - Finlay Sheard *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan Locations *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, corridors and ICU *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Back garden and downstairs rooms *Unknown country roads Notes *Party guest Linzi is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes